


Third Day- Childlike Joy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Chuck and reader have a snow day.





	Third Day- Childlike Joy

You were sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal when Chuck walked in. Raising an eyebrow, you paused mid-chew, before slowly continuing. “Is that…a sled?” You asked, chuckling.

“That is it.” He grinned. “We are going sledding today!” Chuck beamed.

Sledding was something that you hadn’t done since you were very young. The main thing that you remembered was how cold you got. “I hope that you won’t mind listening to me complain about how cold I am.” You teased, taking another bite.  

He sat across from you, shaking his head. “Not at all. I thought we could go sledding for a bit, then go somewhere to get some warm food, take a break from the cold, and then move on to my other plans.”

“Wow. Today’s a 2 for 1?” You overdid the ‘impressed’ reaction.

“Just eat, I’ll go make sure everything’s set.”

You shook your head. “You’re God, babe. You can snap it to us.” You pointed out.

“But, where’s the fun in that?”

* * *

Standing at the top of a hill, you watched as kids, teens, and young adults laughed, flying down the hill. You had your favorite winter hat on, were bundled up in a jacket, a scarf, and gloves. You each had your own sled, so Chuck went first, and you heard him laughing the whole way down.

You smiled, following close behind him. Picking up speed, you couldn’t stop before hitting a pile of snow. “Shit, that’s cold!” You laughed, jumping up and brushing yourself off. Looking up, you smiled at Chuck. “Race you back up!”

“You’re on!” He grinned, both of you taking off up the hill, slipping and laughing. “You won.” He laughed once he got to the top.  “Race you down?”

This went on until lunch time, when both of you had red cheeks and cold noses. Your lungs burned from the cold, and your ribs hurt from laughing. Chuck wrapped his free arm around your waist as the two of you made your way towards the little cafe nearby.

After a bowl of warm soup and hot cocoa, you made your way back into the snow, hand in hand. “What’s next?” You asked, smiling.

He smirked and started singing Frosty the Snowman, making you laugh. Following him, he found the perfect spot to build your ‘Frosty’. “I’ll build one, and you can, too.” He smiled, and you could tell that he was excited for this.

“Deal.” You agreed quickly, hoping that you didn’t end up with some deformed looking thing.


End file.
